


turn left here

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Kitty and Rogue make the trip home to meet her family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men Evolution' nor am I profiting off this.

"Should I keep the gloves on?" Rogue squeezes the steering wheel. "You can drive on the way back. If my nerves settle by then." 

Kitty taps her fingers against their frosty window. 

"I told my parents that you're sort of like me, and Logan said no more letting me drive until I can focus on the road." 

Rogue comes to a smooth stop at an empty four way intersection. 

"Did you mention Kurt or Mystique?" 

"I sent a picture of us together, but he was using his image inducer. We can tell them eventually, but one thing at a time." 

Kitty squeezes her arm as the car rolls forward.


End file.
